


Hooked

by TheShieldAU



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: I don't know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShieldAU/pseuds/TheShieldAU





	Hooked

Ever since the night they met, Roman was hooked on Seth. There was no denying that. There was no hiding it.

It was almost a routine at this point. As the day started to wind down, Roman didn't bother to change into his pajamas. Instead, he wore jeans and a T-shirt to bed. As he expected, about twenty minutes after shutting his eyes and he started drifting to sleep, he woke up, hearing his phone on the nightstand next to him. It was the ringtone he had set for Seth.

He sighed however, instead of picking it up right away. In all honesty, Roman was tired. This routine had been going on ever since they met three years ago. He wanted a change.

Shutting his eyes however, he only could think back to the night they had met. It had felt like a dream at the time, but now he has to question how he truly felt about it.

When he opened them again, he was at a nightclub. It had been three months since his break up, and his friends dragged him out, wanting him to put himself out there again. It was no secret that Roman was a good looking man, but he always sold himself short, and always seemed to just settle with whatever.

About an hour and a half into their night out, most of his friends were completely wasted, taking shots whenever one of them did something stupid or somehow got someone's number. However, Roman stayed sober the entire time, and got some of his friends in a taxi before they did something to get them all kicked out.

He felt like he was babysitting a bunch of grown-ass men, but he honestly didn't mind. If he drank as much as them, he knew he would have acted the same way.

And at least one of them was being responsible enough to take care of everyone else.

And it was this action that made Seth eye him from across the bar.

When Roman only had two friends left to watch, Seth made his move, noticing that it was these two that always run off to dance whenever a good song came on, and would stay away just long enough for him to work his magic. He casually walked over to Roman, order two non-alcoholic mixed drinks from the bartender, and he slid one of them to Roman. "Couldn't help but notice you taking care of your friends." He said, looking into Roman's eyes. "Thought you could use another sober friend to keep you company."

Roman smiled and jokingly asked. "You taking care of a couple of drunks too?"

"Just sent the last one home. Now is normally when I look for someone responsible to go home with."

Roman's eyes widened in shock and he almost choked on his drink. Turning to the bar, he placed his drink on the counter and cleared his throat. "Wow, didn't think I'd meet someone so blunt tonight!"

Seth laughed and placed his drink next to Roman's. "Well, I'm a guy that knows what he wants and goes for it." He then slid his hands up Roman's arm and rested them on his shoulders, before he leaned in close to him. "And right now, I want you." He whispered, seductively. He then started to nibble gently on Roman's ear, making Roman's mind started to wonder.

Wonder about the man that was quickly making him melt.

Wonder what about him made this man want him.

Wonder how many others fell for this same thing.

Wonder who's home was closer to the club.

Before he could come up with anything to say, Seth pulled away from Roman's ear and wrapped his arms around Roman's arm. They locked eyes again, and Seth smiled when he noticed the slight blush on Roman's face. The shy ones are always the cutest.

"Come dance with me." Seth said before he dragged Roman onto the dance floor.

The two then spent the next couple of hours grinding against each other. Seth mainly did this just to find out if the guy was big or to find out if the guy would be good in bed, however, this time, he caught himself actually having fun dancing with Roman.

Once the two started getting thirsty, they finally stepped off the dance floor, getting another round of non-alcoholic mixed drinks. They then sat at the bar together, laughing, and starting to get to know each other a bit before they did anything. As soon as Seth started flirting with Roman again and he finally started to flirt back, he knew it was time to seal the deal.

He placed his drink next to Roman's and pressed his arm against the edge of the bar. When Roman reached over to grab his own drink, Seth pushed himself up and forward, planting his lips onto Roman's. Roman hesitated at first, but soon shut his eyes and kissed Seth back, wrapping his arms around his waist. Seth had to fight his smile back, knowing that he got exactly what he wanted. He then wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and held on tight.

Time then seemed to melt away from the two. Either remembered how, but from the club, they ended up at Roman's apartment, where they fell onto his bed, tearing each other's shirt off.

By morning, the two had worn themselves out and ended up sleeping together until noon. When they woke, Seth instantly wanted to go another round, which Roman happily gave him.

From there, they traded numbers, and Roman had quickly fallen in love.

From that day on, the two would text daily and would go over to each other's homes every night. It was simple, but it worked for the two. At least, it worked for one of them. After a month of this, Roman wanted more from what they had. He wanted a real relationship from this, so he asked Seth to go on a date with him.

His heart started hurting soon after Seth replied to him, telling him that he wasn't really interested in dating.

**Roman- Wait why not?**

Roman texted him, confused by the rejection. 

**Roman- I thought we've been hitting it off. Plus, we literally see each other every night. Why wouldn't you want to be in a relationship?**

_**Seth-** _ **_Well, we technically are in a relationship. But there's no reason for us to go out. Why can't we just keep things the way they are?_ **

_**Seth-** _ _**I just wanted to take you out. It wouldn't really change anything between us.** _

_**Seth-** _ _**I'm just not into dating, okay. Look, can we just drop it. All I want to do right now is see you, but I don't want you coming over if you're going to be pushing this.** _

As much as it hurt, Roman did what Seth wanted, but he didn't let it go. The next day, he spoke to one of his friends about Seth when the two went out to lunch.

"Why would he say that just because you wanted to go on a date?" Mike asked him, handing Roman his phone back after he read over the texts from the night before.

"I don't know.." Roman said, putting his phone in his pocket. "I don't think I was pushing that much. I just wanted to go out for a nice dinner or something."

Mike looked at Roman worryingly. He's always had a bad feeling about this guy since the day Roman told him about him. He didn't want his friend to get hurt again, and he could see that happening with this guy.

However, Roman was in the puppy dog stage of the love, so him hearing anything bad about his crush, or whatever they are, from him might make him explode with anger.

_... But if I don't say anything and he gets hurt, the guilt might kill me_ _._

Mike thought to himself.

"Roman.." Mike started, trying to keep his voice strong to hide how nervous he was. "I know you really like this guy and all, but don't you think that Seth is being rude about this whole thing?"

"Well, a bit. But I'm sure he has a reason for not wanting to date."

"I'm sorry." They both suddenly heard from the table next to them. They then looked over and saw a man in a suit, his laptop on the table, with some food placed around the laptop, waiting to be eaten. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversion a bit, and I hope you don't mind me asking this. The Seth you guys are talking about, does he have long brunette kind hair with a beard and brown eyes? The one who wears skinny jeans?"

Roman felt his heart drop at that moment. He never really described what Seth looked like to his friends, but if he did, that would have been how he would describe him. "Y-yeah."

"I thought he sounded familiar." The stranger sighed. "My name is Dean. I was Seth's last serious toy."

"What?" Mike asked, confused.

"Well, I can't call him an ex-boyfriend. Like you, whenever I asked for us to go out on a date, he shot down the idea. If I pushed for it too much, he would stop talking to me for days. I was nothing more than a toy to him. And I'm going to tell you right now, that's all you'll ever be to him too. He only cares about himself and sex. You'll only be a dick for him to ride. Once you're gone, he'll find another one."

Roman couldn't help but shake his head. He didn't want to believe anything that this guy was saying. He didn't want to believe that Seth only cared about using him for sex. He wanted to prove the guy wrong.

After that day, Roman tried sneaking in the idea of the two dating. He would wake up earlier to make them both breakfast. He tried keeping the topic of sex down when they texted or called each other. However, Seth caught onto what he was doing.

As a result, Seth stopped talking to him for almost a month. And during that time, Seth found other men to take up his time.

He didn't even hide what he was doing. He openly posted about each hook up online, knowing that Roman would see it. Each post killed a piece of him, and brought him to the point of tears.

Once Seth was done punishing Roman, he just showed up to his door, and made it clear that Roman wasn't going to try to trick a serious relationship onto him, and that they were done talking about dating.

This started a cycle.

They would have the same sexual based relationship they had when they first met, then as time went on, Roman would want to talk about dating. The more he talked about it, the more frustrated Seth would become, so he would cut off Roman and find other men to take up his time. Then, he would come back, and they would start over.

This cycle continued for three years, and Roman was tired. He wanted to stop, but he was struggling. He wanted Seth all to himself, but he couldn't get it. He wanted to leave, but it was a fight between two sides of his heart.

He was tired of the messing around, tired of the cut offs, tired of being pushed to the side, and tired of only being looked at as a walking, talking sex toy. He was tired of wanting a relationship that wasn't going to happen. He was tired of embarrassing himself by dreaming of a change.

All he had to do to get away though was to let the phone ring and miss the call. He knew this.

However, like always, he picked up the phone. He listened to every dirty word that Seth spoke, and when they hung up, Roman got out of bed and went over to Seth's house.

The cycle continued.

Roman couldn't break free.

He was hooked on Seth.

Placed under his spell.

But as long as Seth was calling Roman, he would always come back to him.

No matter how much it killed him.


End file.
